Deidara  Sakura Konoha High
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: Akatsuki is not trying to kill anyone? Hidan is a zombie like dude? Welcome to Konoha High!
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara**

It was a new semester. My second year on Konoha high was about to begin. And being in second year meant that you weren't the youngest one. And not being a shitty little brat meant that you could bully the new shitty brats all you wanted. Life is really great sometimes! I was supposed to meet the others of Akatsuki (some kind of gang that a senior named Pein had started last year. Now he was studying somewhere else with his girlfriend Konan. They had seriously been the coolest couple I'd ever seen, maybe because Konan had naturally _blue_ hair and Pein was literally covered in piercings (at least his face, his body may be another story. I hoped so, for Konan's sake). The other members of the Akatsuki were myself, Sasori Akasuna, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi from the famous Uchiha clan and Kisame. There had been two more members last year (except Pein and Konan), but they were banned from Akatsuki. Forever. One of them had been Itachi's relative, Madara. According to me, he was banned because he was such a crazy bitch with an enormous hunger for power. The other was Orochimaru and he had been... even crazier! For some strange reason, he'd been carrying a huge snake in his bag until it actually attacked a girl, sorry, woman, in his class, Tsunade. Though that Tsunade was a real bad-ass woman! She'd chopped the snakes head of with a knife! Don't ask me where she got it from.

"Deidara, you're late", said Sasori as I arrived to the school's parking lot on my green motorcycle. I locked it and rolled my eyes.

"Un. Like I care. What's school supposed to be good for anyway?" I grunted. Sasori just shook his head at me. I met Sasori on my second day in Konoha high. Then we spent a lot of time together, because he's my sponsor (all the freshmen get's a student in the second year to take care of them at the beginning for the semester. The ones being sponsored is called just that, 'sponsored') and has to take responsibility for me, so he ended up in detention every time I did (which happened a lot). Somehow, we became best friends. Sasori can be a really control freak sometimes, but not like Madara, of course. That's why it's very good to know his biggest secret and use it against him. His secret was revealed to me while he was totally drunk, so he didn't remember telling me, until I threatened to spread it with the gossip all over the school when he'd been a real pain in the ass. You see, Sasori's big secret is to become a famous actor or at least work with movies. It doesn't fit his cool and chilly image at all, and I almost laughed myself to death when I found out. Thank god that he had been to drunk to hit straight.

"Ha! It's going to get worse! You'll become a sponsor today! Mwhaha!" laughed Hidan. For some reason, he dyed his hair gray. It's not cool at all, he looks like an old man, tehe. Oh no, inner girl laugh! Must... overcome... girly side...! No, just kidding.

"You're not the one to talk, you're on your second year too, loser", I laughed at him as his mouth dropped. Hidan, you're such a dumbass. Hidan and I are the youngest ones in Akatsuki right now. Sasori is one year older, as well as Itachi and Kakuzu and Kisame (Itachi's sponsor) are both senior's.

"Nooooo! I'm sure I'll get some retard! Fuuuuck!"

Hidan started to bitch around like he always did, until Kakuzu got sick of him, again, and punched his ugly face.

"God damn it, shut up!"

The school bell rang, so we were all supposed to be inside the classroom in a minute or so. No one moved.

Our first class was chemistry. If I'd remembered, I wouldn't have been so late! The first rule in that class was to never ever mix anything without permission. That was one of the main reasons for my ninety percent detention and one percent work. The remaining nine percents... eh.. were kidnapped by Hidan. With excitement, I watched the blue and the red liquid collide inside the plastic cup on the new, wooden table (my last experiment had set the other table on fire).

"Deidara! Don't you dare to damage any more equipment!" yelled the chemistry teacher, Azuma. Man, he was sharp! He could see almost everything, except for when he had to leave the classroom for a minute. That's when I started to blow up stuff. To my disappointment, the liquids didn't want to cooperate with me. They just lay on top of each other, unable to mix.

"Hidan forced me to do it!" I said with a _very_ innocent voice and pointed at the gray haired one next to me. He'd been sleeping this far, but must have heard me, since he opened one of his purple eyes and glared murderously at me.

"Hell no, bitch! I'm not as crazy as you, damn it!" he yelled at me, falling straight into the trap. Azumas eyes narrowed and he was over Hidan in a split of a second.

"Hidan... Watch your mouth", he said with his scariest voice, the one which made even Hidan shiver and crawl into a ball of fear and tears. Almost.

"You're so mean. Damn you!" Hidan cursed me and gave me the finger. I just smirked at him, amused by his short temper and missing brain. The first thing I ever noticed Hidan do was to curse at a teacher and get taken away to the principal. He had no manners or what so ever. As a matter of fact, all the members of Akatsuki were standouts. Me and Hidan were the so called drop outs, the ones who kept messing around. Sasori and Kakuzu were the weird ones, Kakuzu had been in a horrible accident, so he's got stitches all over his arms, legs and head. That was why he was always wearing a hat of some kind. Then it's Itachi. His family is rich, he is really smart, but it's very rare to see him smile, but when he does, the girls fall like leaves from a tree, or something. Kisame is a really cool guy. His parents run the aqua apartment at the zoo! Not that I'm going to a zoo of all places. It's still cool, though, because Kisame even has the guts to swim with sharks! Apparently, his mother tamed them. I've never met her, but she just has to be even cooler.

The lunch must be the loudest event of the whole day. Not even my explosions can match eight hundred students in one cafeteria. It is probably the most stupid thing you can ever do.

"So... You're getting your own sponsored today. Just hope that they're not as retarded as Hidan" said Kakuzu as we got seated with today's food, vegetable stew. Kakuzu's retarded sponsored, who'd been mashing his food and had been about to pour the vomit-like thing in a flower pot, looked up.

"Fuck you, bitch! You're the retarded one!" he said angrily and stung Kakuzu with his fork.

"You're going to regret that", Kakuzu said and the next thing we knew, he'd filled his hand with Hidan's mash and threw it at him. It's not hard to guess why the biggest war of food broke out after that. Even the freshmen got involved and seemed to like it. I enjoyed myself as well, throwing food at all people in reach. Suddenly, someone, who later would be revealed as Hidan (who else?), pushed me from behind. With a surprised and pissed gasp, I fell helplessly to the ground. But something stopped me before I made a total face-plant. It was a body and from the feeling of it, a girl's body. I'd never been good with girls, either they thought I was a freak or they fell in love with me and became hysterical. One girl told me that I looked like a girl once! Yes, I do have pretty long and blond hair, but trust me, I don't have boobs! The girl that I bumped into, she was another thing. My mind wasn't enough pervert to take advantage of it, instead, I (dear god) blushed as she lost her breath with me on top of her.

"Ops... I'm sorry", I said, smirked and practically ran away. My face had turned to the same color as a tomato! Shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura**

This is my first year at Konoha high. Well, let's say this. I don't like school, but I still don't hate it. I mean it's boring to learn unnecessary things. But I still go to make my parents happy, and to have (in the future) a work and earn my own money. Yes, my family is poor. So I have to earn my own money. Right now I'm working part time at a restaurant. I'm serving the food to the costumers. Not the funniest work, but it could be worse. When I'm done with the school I wanna be a nurse, and save life's. Especially one person's, my father. My mother died in a decease. No one could save her, because the decease was unknown, and there was no antidote. My mother felt bad and we went to the hospital with her. She was there for a few months before she died. Four months to be exact. I was visiting her every day. I saw how she got thinner and thinner. And how she stopped walk, speak, and even eat. Then one day, she wasn't there. Anyway, that's in the past. I couldn't save her, and now it's to late. The only thing I can do know is to save my father, after my mothers death, he wasn't home, he was out drinking and doing drugs. And now I haven't seen him for two weeks. He comes home from time to time to give me a beating. But he was smart, even when he was drunk. Because he didn't hurt my face, arms or legs. It's like he didn't want anyone to know about it. I haven't told any of my friends about it. They know that I'm poor, but they don't know that my father is hurting me. I haven't even told Ino or Naruto about it. Especially not Naruto, since he acts before he thinks. He would probably end up in the hospital after trying to beat up my father, if he found out.

Even though I had almost my whole class beside me, I felt very nervous. Kiba's dog Akamaru was barking. He had turned so big during the last year. Ino turned to Kiba:

"Why do you have your dog at school?"

"What? Oh, I forgot. Akamaru, go home." And then the dog obeyed immediately.

"Wait, are you going to let him run like that?" Ino said sceptically.

"It's okay Ino-chan, Akamaru always does as Kiba says." said the shy little Hinata. Ino is my best friend. And Hinata is a good friend too. Ino, she can really be a... I shouldn't say bitch, since she is my friend. But Ino can really... talk. And she was always defending be from the bullies, until I was strong enough to kick there asses myself. Hinata is like the opposite of Ino, she's really shy and small. So me and Ino, have to protect her, it makes me feel like I'm her older sister. She has a older cousin, Neji, but he doesn't seem to understand that the bullies are being mean to her.

"RAMEN! MOHAHAHAH!"

Ino, Hinata and I almost jumped out of our own skin in shock.

"Naruto, would you shut up! You're scaring the hell out of us." I yelled.

Yes, Naruto was really kind, and he had a big heart. But he could really be a pain in the ass, and someday he would probably kill me, with he's weird daydreaming.

"Naruto, your dobe, don't be so loud." Said the hottest, coolest guy in the class, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, the most beautiful man in the whole world. He's got raven-black hair, and a very mysterious look in those black eyes. Of course I fell for him, just like all the other girls, except the angel-like Hinata who can resist his charm, but instead she's fallen for Naruto (don't ask me why). The bell rang so we all hurried into the building. To my pleasure Sasuke was walking next to me.

The teacher, known as Kakashi, was giving us information about our new school, the school's crazy rules, like no explosions in the chemistry classroom, I mean seriously what the fuck? And yeah, something about being on time, or you will get detention, who doesn't know that? And in the end of the day, we would get a sponsor.

Kakashi was showing us around in our new school. When the math teacher Iruka, was introducing himself, Naruto sneaked up behind him and farted. Everyone laughed and Iruka-sensei was all red. When we came to the PE hall a young girl was waiting for us. She introduced herself as Anko. She said that she recently became a teacher. So we should be nice to her. But then Naruto (of course) had to try a joke. But when he was right behind Anko with a balloon and a nail, she turned around, grabbed a surprised Naruto's arms and throw him over her shoulder. He flew a few meters and then landed on the hall floor, and just lay there for a few seconds, then he stood up and said:

"Awesome, can you teach me how to do that?"

After meeting the other teachers Azuma (Chemistry), Kurenai (Biologic) and a few more, we came to the cafeteria and the food was really disgusting. It was just vegetables.

"What! Just vegetables, no ramen?" Naruto said.

"Could you shut up Naruto!" I said. We took some food anyway (even the ramen crazy Naruto), just to be nice. And because Kakashi was right behind us, watching us like an eagle. Me, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and the lovely Sasuke, sat down at a table. No one ate the food, just poked in it. Suddenly I saw a huge pile of food come flying towards my face. But in the last second I dodged it, and it landed on a very surprised and angry Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. And then he disappeared into the sudden war of food. Me, Hinata and Ino threw ourselves under the table.  
"War of food?" Ino said.

"We.. we should get out of here." Hinata said. We looked for a way through the war of food, and then ran, cowering our head's with our arms. When we where almost out of the war of food I fell, not by myself, but someone was falling on me. A guy, I think, with very long blond hair. Wtf? He was touching my boobies. Pedophile! I hit the floor, with this perverted guy over me, he was heavy and I couldn't breathe, and when I almost thought I would die, the guy rose and said:  
"Ops... I'm sorry." with a very red face, and then he ran away. Leaving me mashed on the floor. Ino and Hinata (who was safe from the food) saw me and ran to help me. They lift me up, and dragged me to the school nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara**

"Oh my god! That was the funniest thing ever!" Hidan laughed as we were escaping from the furious gym teacher, Anko, who was giving every student in the cafeteria a real lesson. My face was still a bit red from the incident with that unknown girl. I didn't even look at her, just ran like a scared little child.

"Stop laughing, yeah!" I hissed at him. He didn't, of course. Our next class was maths and then we had chemistry again. But not even that could cheer me up. That girl must have thought that I was trying to rape her! Okay, not that anyone would even think about raping someone in the cafeteria, but now I felt like a real pervert! Sasori appeared next to us and raised one of his eyebrows as he saw my red cheeks. Oh, crap.

"Why are you blushing? I didn't know you could", he said calmly, even though we were running. When we were on enough distance from Anko and her poor victims, we slowed down.

"You should have seen it! Deidara totally face-planted on a girl's..." Hidan begun, his eyes filled with tears of laughter.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"... boooooooobies!"

"I said shut up, yeah!"

"So that was your plan when you pushed him?" said Sasori and Hidan stopped to laugh. Pushed... me...? Was it Hidan who made me fall on top of her? He was so dead. I would rip his head of with my bare hands and dance on his god forsaken grave! Sasori seemed to feel my dark aura, because he took several steps away from me, smirking towards Hidan. Without a word, I took a step towards him. He started to run, aware of what could happen if I got him.

"You can't catch me, pervert!" he yelled. That was it! I clenched my fists and ran after him.

Kakashi Hatake, the maths teacher, looked up with narrowed eyes as Hidan and I came walking into the classroom, both of us panting heavily. Kakashi's got pointy, gray-white hair and even though he's blind on his left eye, he sees everything, just like Azuma.

"You're late. Get seated" he ordered. That's what's so great about the first day, you can't get detention, no matter how late you are. The rest of our class looked at us, sighed and went back to their work. Hidan and I took our seats, opened our books and started to talk about anything, except for what we were supposed to be talking about. Kakashi didn't bother to send us to the principal today, he was just reading those weird books with an expression that said 'I wish the holiday wasn't so short'. Besides, me and Hidan wasn't the only ones talking. Tenten, a girl with brown hair, which she always put up in two buns, was talking to her friends. It's wasn't that typical girl's talk, since her friends appeared to just be boys. It was Neji Hyuuga from the Hyuuga family (they were almost as famous and rich as the Uchiha family), a weird guy named Rock Lee (he had top grades in almost every subject and he had huge eyebrows) and Sai, a very pale boy who had top grades in arts. I don't know how I knew all those things, guess my brain just remembered it from some other time. The bell rang, just ten minutes after Hidan and I arrived, and we rushed out of the classroom.

Chemistry seemed to pass faster than possible, maybe because we were going to get our sponsored brats after that class. To be honest, I was a little nervous. What if he didn't like me? Or what if he was a total nerd? The others would laugh at me. When I'd been in kinder-garden, all the other kids had bullied me, that was why I had been very sensitive about people laughing at me. Of course, I didn't tell anyone about this, since I was much cooler nowadays and had awesome friends, even if some of them (Hidan) could be a little (much) brainless sometimes (always!). To get rid of my paranoia and stress, I took two random liquids, green and yellow, (don't ask me why Azuma hadn't locked up everything since I blew up the table) and mixed them.

"Deidara!" yelled the teacher. But he didn't seem mad as he walked over to my desk.

"You're finally doing what I told you to do. Way to go."

What? You were supposed to mix these things up? Aw, man! That wasn't relaxing at all! To my surprise, the green and yellow turned into pink! That wasn't what you were supposed to do, right?

"That's exactly right!" Azuma laughed and went back to the teacher's desk. The class stared at me like I'd been a super mutated snail. Hidan just laughed at my surprised and chocked expression. Green and yellow was supposed to be _pink_? Why didn't anyone else made that? It made no sense or what so ever!

So the time had finally come. The students in first and second year was going to be paired up. Hidan and I were in class B, so we were going to be paired up with the freshmen in B. The teachers (Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai) had ordered us all to come to the gym hall, so it wouldn't be so crowded. Anko was pairing up student after student with a demanding voice. She'd been using it on us too in our first year, just so there would be no question about changing sponsor. To my surprise, I spotted a black hair popping up from the B class. That's right, Itachi's younger brother was a freshman. He looked bored, just like Itachi. Damn it, the girl's were gathering around him too! I really hoped that I wouldn't get _him_ as my sponsored one! One Itachi was more than enough.

"Okay, class B then!" yelled Anko. The A classes had already left with Kurenai, so everyone got a lot more space.

"I'll just call you randomly. First, Hinata Hyuuga"

Hyuuga? Could it be Neji's sibling? A girl that seemed to be very shy, just by looking at her, walked over to Anko and stood there nervously. She didn't look much like Neji. Neji's got long brown hair and he's really tall. Hinata was kind of short and had black hair with a blue tone in it.

"Hinata's sponsor will be... Tenten!"

The girl with buns walked over to Anko and her new sponsored with a smile. Hinata seemed to relax a lot, smiling back and waving shyly.

"Then we have Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru got Sai as his sponsor. I didn't really listen to the rest, just heard that some Ino got Rock Lee.

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

Oh, dear god don't say my name! I don't want Itachi's brother, please, please...

"... and Hidan" said Anko and almost smirked at the gray haired one to my right when his face dropped like a stone. Sweet revenge, Hidan would have to stick around the Uchiha! Maybe there was a god after all. Hidan seemed to have turned numb as he walked over to Anko and Sasuke like a zombie. He'd been planning to make fun of his sponsored, but if it was Itachi's younger brother, that wouldn't be possible, since Itachi was so... scary.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

A boy I'd been throwing food at, ran over to Anko with a smirk. Hidan returned to my side, with a bored Sasuke.

"I can't believe it..." he murmured, for once out of word. I bet he didn't even dare to raise his voice at Itachi's brother. I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"You got Itachi's brother!" I laughed and felt like rolling on the floor and never coming up again. This was the best time of my whole life, Hidan was stunned! Kakuzu (who'd gotten Hidan as his sponsored when his first one moved away) would probably laugh his ass of too.

"And Neji Hyuuga"

The B class was running out of students, so it would be my turn soon. My stomach was twisting a little, both by being so nervous and by laughing at Hidan so much. Sasuke had crossed his arms and didn't even look at him. Things would be so funny with them!

"Then, Sakura Haruno"

I wondered if Sasuke was going to join the Akatsuki. Everyone of us respected Itachi, so if he said so, it would happen.

"Of all people, why the Uchiha's brother?" Hidan hissed and slapped his own forehead.

"Hn"

"He even sounds like Itachi! This will be the best year ever!" I laughed. See, Itachi's favorite, and sometimes only phrase was 'hn'.

"And Deidara" said Anko. I looked up. I had totally forgotten about her while teasing Hidan. Okay, here I go. I made my way through the crowd, aimed for the gym teacher and stopped by her. Oh... no... My sponsored was a girl! A girl with _pink_ hair!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura**

The school nurse had a very nice but small room. Ino and Hinata had to wait outside. I sat down on a chair, and looked at the nurse while she asked my name and class.

"Sakura Haruno, class B, this is my first year."

"Could you take of you're uniform, only the top. I want to make sure there are any broken bones, or wounds."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said. If I would take of my shirt she would she my scars, and I don't want anyone to know about them. Ever.

"I have to check so you are okay. Please take of you're shirt." She said really kind.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." I said and almost ran out of the room. Ino and Hinata waited for me, outside the room, and when they saw me running away, they ran after me. They caught me, and asked what had happened.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. The class is starting soon. We have to go now."

"Are you sure it's fine, you seem pretty pale." Ino said.

"I'm fine, we gotta go now." I said and hurried to the class.

We had some more information. Something about the war of food, and that the PE teacher Anko (who had thrown Naruto over her shoulder) was sort of 'punishing' the students who had started the war of food. Which I thought was very good, because I almost got raped (not really, but some guy had touched my boobies) because of that. Naruto wasn't wearing the school uniform anymore. Because it had been food all over it. Now he was wearing he's usual clothes (I don't know how he got them), all his clothes are orange, ALL his clothes. I never seen him in anything else, except the school uniform. Sasuke was probably the cleanest of us all. Everyone except him was having some food on their clothes. Some spots here, some spots there. Even Kakashi-sensei had some spots on his shirt. Kakashi-sensei is a pretty young teacher, by the has gray-white hair that's pointing every where, and he's blind on his left eye, still it feels like he can see everything even better than someone with both eyes in full potential. He told us that there was only twenty minutes left until we where supposed to go to the PE hall and get our that meanwhile we could sit and chat. When he finished what to say he took up a book, and started to read, it almost looked like he was drooling. Ino and Hinata kept asking me if I were okay, and I kept answering that I was fine.

"I hope my sponsor is a hot guy!" Ino said.

"I hope... that.. that mine is nice... And a girl." Hinata said and got pink cheeks. Though not as pink as my hair. My hair is naturally pink.

"I just hope that I won't get the guy(or was it a guy), who fell on me in the war of food." I said.

"Why not? It might have been an accident, you know." Ino said and poked my big forehead.

"Yes, but still. He's a perverted guy, and I hope I won't get one like him." I said and stuck my tongue out at Ino.

"Perverted?" she said and ignored my grimace.

"Yes. He was touching my... boobies." The last part I said really quite, so only Ino and Hinata could hear it.

"What...? Haha!" Ino laughed so hard that she started to cry.

"Aaagh. Ino stop laugh, before Kakashi-sensei see's you!" Hinata said and was looking at Kakashi-sensei, who hadn't seen us yet.

And then, up from nowhere, Kakashi-sensei was standing behind Ino with a little smirk and said:

"What's so funny, can you tell me?" and Ino almost jumped two meters from the chair and then landed on the floor with a very pale white face, and a shocked expression. Everyone was looking at us and then started to laugh. Everyone except Sasuke. He was sitting like he always had. Not caring about the rest of us. Why can't he look at us, look at me? Doesn't he know that I _like_ him?

"Eh... Sensei! You scared us! Sakura was just telling a fun joke, hahahaaa...

"Great excuse." I said and looked at Ino with a smirk on my lips.

The PE hall was crowded. All the A-E, first and second year student was in the hall. The A class had already got their sponsor so they where on their way out. We are in class B, so we are up next. Anko was starting to speak:

"I just call you up randomly. First, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was blushing and started to walk towards Anko with her head down.

"Hinata's sponsor will be... Tenten!" Anko said, and a girl with two buns on her head. The girl was smiling at Hinata, and Hinata was smiling and waving back. She wasn't blushing anymore.

"Then we have Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru got some pale with guy named Sai as his sponsor.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino was smiling:

"My turn." she said and blinked to me. She stood next too Anko, when she said:

"Rock Lee." and a guy with the hugest eyebrows I ever seen. Ino dropped her face and just stood there. Looking at the big brows and then at the guy who was the owner of them.

"Sasuke Uchiha...and Hidan" said Anko. And a gray haired guy looking like a zombie came. Sasuke followed unwillingly.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga."

"It's Hinata's cousin!" Naruto said, and Neji was checking him out with a bored look on his face. Almost every of my classmates had got a sponsor. So it should be my turn soon.

"Then, Sakura Haruno." I stood next to Anko, while she was looking at the list and then she said:

"And Deidara." A guy with a high blonde ponytail came and my face dropped. It was the perverted guy who had touched my boobies...!

The sponsor was supposed too show the sponsored around, and get to know each other, or something like that. I was standing a few meters away from my sponsor, the perverted Deidara. It seems like he didn't remember the girl he had almost killed and raped.  
"So, how do you like the school this far?" Deidara said and looked at me.

"Well, I like the school, but not all the students."

"Something happened already, un?"

"Well, a guy fell on me at the war of food and almost killed me. And on top of that he touched my boobies." I said and looked on Deidara's face, it turned into a red, tomato like color.

"Was that you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It was Hidan. He pushed me. And unfortunate, you where in front of me, un." He looked away.

"So it was the gray haired, zombie-like guy who pushed you?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe that, Hidan, pushed you. But I don't think he made you touch my boobies, pervert!"

"Ehm, well... I fell and I didn't mean to touch you, but my hand... got there... it was an accident! Un."

"Whatever. But if you ever touch me again, I will defiantly kill you, asshole!"

"Why would I _want_ to touch a first year girl? Yeah."

Arrg, that guy is so annoying! He says un and yeah all the time. He's a pervert! His friend is a dumb ass. But the worst thing is... HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! I mean wtf? Anyway, Deidara was showing me around the school. He had a paper with the information he had to tell me, like where my locker is, where I will get my books and stuff like that. When he was done with the 'tour' I went back to my class. There were only a few of my classmates there, all the other wasn't done with the 'tour' yet. Ino was sitting next to the window, looking bored. I sat down next to her and she looked up.

"How was you're sponsor?" I said.

"A jackass... He was talking all the time. I think I have a headache.. and he was acting like a little child, jumping up and down.. Aarg, so annoying. So how was yours?"

"Let's say this, he looks like a girl. He is annoying, saying un and yeah all the time. But that's not the worst!"

"What could be worse than a annoying guy who looks like a girl?"

"He's the perverted guy who was touching my boobies!"

"What? Haha, aaw poor you Sakura!"

Damn that Deidara, his so annoying! Why did I have to get him as my sponsor. I'd rather have had Ino's big eyebrow's guy. And he seems to be annoying to, but at least not perverted. Damn it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oooh, this chapter sure took a long time! Sorry, We have been away on camp things and then the stupid school begun again. But enough with that! **

**Hehe, did we forgot to mention that Sakura's got long hair? Anyway, she does. And... um... I forgot what to say... No, wait! Did we mention that there's two, yes **_**two**_**, authors to this story? It's me (MoggeGolvmopp) and Dagiis, my friend. She's doing all the Deidara p.o.v.'s and I'm doing all of the Sakura. Yeah, that's kind of it... **

**Deidara**

This was so annoying! Hidan was smirking at me from across the room, since he didn't have anything else to do. Neither he or Itachi's brother had said anything to each other. I guess I had to be a little better than him.

"I'm Deidara... eh... What's your name, yeah?" I said. The girl with pink hair had been staring at me all this time, it was freaking me out! Was she always that weird?

"Sakura Haruno" she said shortly. Okay, she seemed pissed at me when we'd just met. Damn, this was no fun at all! I decided to try to behave (I didn't want her to start crying or something).

"So, how do you like the school this far?" I tried and looked at her green eyes. She was pretty, but seemed like a real bitch. Why me?

"Well, I like the school, but not all the students."

"Something happened already, un?"

"Well, a guy fell on me at the war of food and almost killed me. And on top of that he touched my boobies." she said and suddenly I knew why she was acting like the devil. She was the one I landed on! Damn Hidan, it's all your fault that my new sponsored hates me! My face turned red. She thought that I'd done it on purpose! Why did I just run away? I could have stayed, apologized and made sure that she wasn't hurt. Getting a second year guy on top of you with that much force was heavy for a little girl. Stupid!

"Was that you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It was Hidan. He pushed me. And unfortunate, you where in front of me, un." I said in a rush, but my face just got even redder, so I had to turn away. A girl makes me blush. That's something rare. Hopefully, she would forgive me.

"So it was the gray haired, zombie-like guy who pushed you?"

"Yeah..." I said and held back a laugh. She may be a unforgiving bitch, but she had humor.

"I believe that, Hidan, pushed you. But I don't think he made you touch my boobies, pervert!"

"Ehm, well... I fell and I didn't mean to touch you, but my hand... got there... it was an accident! Un." I added nervously.

"Whatever. But if you ever touch me again, I will defiantly kill you, asshole!"

"Why would I _want_ to touch a first year girl? Yeah."

I had to make her sure that it was an accident, or the times I'd have to take care of her would be like hell!

The teachers had given us some kind of checklist, which we were supposed to follow. I saw Itachi's brother walk around on his own, Hidan was probably taking a break, not that he deserved it or something. Sakura watched the black haired boy for a _very_ long time as he passed us for the second time. Oh, great! That guy was just like Itachi, attracting every female in sight, without even noticing nor wanting it. Several of my classmates and other people, all dressed in the usual Konoha high uniform (white shirts, black pants or skirts for the girls and a green tie), laughing or arguing with their new sponsored.

"Okay... next is your locker. It's on the second floor in this building. Hm, seems to be the same as mine, yeah..." I said and we went up the stairs. Sakura still looked pissed at me for falling over her. Girl! It was an accident! As we found her locker, I realized in horror that it was next to mine. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Now I'd have to meet her every time we needed books or stuff like that. I didn't tell her that yet, she might think I'd been planning it or something disturbed like that.

"There you are! I thought that you were making out with that girl in a closet or something" Hidan laughed when I got back to the chemistry classroom. I glared at him.

"What were you doing all this time? Leaving Itachi's brother alone like that. If anything happens to him, I'm sure that Uchiha will be really mad", I said to get a small revenge. Hidan's face turned pale. Mwhehe.

"Oh crap! Did you see him anywhere? Itachi's going to kill me!" Hidan moaned and ran towards the door.

"Well, I think that some bullies got him pretty near Itachi's classroom..." I lied. To be honest, I'd been Sasuke or whatever his name was, return to his class shortly after Sakura. But Hidan would have to suffer. Hidan froze and turned around.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say that a little earli..."

Bam!

Tenten had slammed the door open and the jerk got it straight in his face. Tenten was strong, so he flew into the wall on the other side of the classroom!

"Oh, sorry Hidan! I was trying to open the door, but it didn't work, so I pushed it up with all my power. Are you okay?" smiled Tenten. I laughed at Hidan, who probably got some more damage on his already whacked brain.

"Crazy bitch! You almost killed me!" Hidan complained as he rose from the floor. Neji gave him the 'evil eye', but didn't say anything. Maybe because Hidan literally called everyone bitch, otherwise, he'd been a dead man. He was strong, but not stronger than Neji, Lee and Sai together.

"Oh, shut it. I bet you didn't even talk to your sponsored! Myself, I got the jackpot, Hinata-chan's really sweet, plus I knew her since before" Tenten smiled and sat down. Unfair! If I'd gotten a guy, it would have been a lot easier for us to get along.

"But I envy Deidara, he got that cute girl! Can you introduce me to her?" said Lee totally random. What the hell? He didn't even know her name, for god's sake. And I could only imagine what Sakura would do to me if I dragged him with me and _introduced_ them to each other. No, totally out of question.

"Absolutely not."

"But why...?"

"Because you're weird!"

Hidan spent the rest of the day looking for Sasuke, until he realized that his sponsored one was absolutely fine. That made him go crazy with anger, so I took the first chance to find Itachi.

"What are you doing?" said the Uchiha as I came running like there was no tomorrow.

"Hidan...", I muttered, but smirked as the same time when the cursing one dropped dead on the floor after seeing Itachi standing behind me. It was something about him that made everyone else, except those crazy fangirls, stay away from him. If you could defeat that aura around him, he was kind of nice, but still scary!

"I didn't mean to lose him!" Hidan yelled. Idiot, Itachi had no idea what he was talking about! Now he'd just get suspicious and pretend like he knew it all, until he actually knew it. He was smart, that Uchiha. Not brain dead like other brats from rich families.

"Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose! I didn't even know that he was your brother!"

Okay... That sounded a bit weird. I had to turn away from them, so they wouldn't see my face, which was red from inner laughter. Those who walked past us stared like we were insane, but they were just stupid bitches.

"I promise I'll be a better sponsor from now on, okay?"

Suddenly, Itachi started to laugh. Hidan stared at him and then at my surprised face. Itachi... was... laughing? I'd seen him smirk, smile and something like that, but never laugh! It was one of the strangest things I'd ever seen up until then. When he'd calmed down a bit, he turned to Hidan.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, in fact, I'd be glad if you teased him." smiled Itachi and walked away, a low chuckling coming from his mouth. Hidan and I stared at each other for a second.

"Did he just...?" I said, but Hidan interrupted me.

"Bitch, yes! This is going to be fun! Now you're the only one who's going to get a pain in the ass!"

Wait... what? Crap, he was right! That was totally lame, I couldn't mock Hidan anymore!

I went to the students parking lot to meet Sasori. My mind was spinning with different thoughts. Maybe I could become friends with that girl, then things wouldn't be so bad after all. But she thought that I was a pervert and one thing was sure, girl's did not like perverts. Okay, boy's don't like perverts either, just look at that Orochimaru! I'd rather die than be alone with him! It wasn't even my fault that I happened to land on her. Screw you, Hidan!

"What's with that look?"

I grunted something back to Sasori and put my hand in my pocket to find the key to my motorcycle. It wasn't there.

"Oh, fuck this shit, un!" I shouted and slammed my fist into the green metal, which unfortunately made the bike roll over. Sasori watched me quietly as I yelled all the curses I could possibly think of. It was almost the worst day of my life!

"Don't overreact so much, you probably left the key in your locker."

"Yeah..."

With a last angry look at the bike, I ran back into the school, up the stairs and... almost faceplanted in misery when I saw a person with pink hair sitting next to my locker. Great, perfect, wonderful! It was no option to sneak back down the stairs and wait, Sasori would be pissed, since he didn't like to wait, _at all_. But neither did I want to end up facing Sakura and get a lecture about pedophiles. Well, I wanted to get home as fast as possible. As quiet as I could, I started to walk towards my locker. One step at a time. Slowly, slowly, steady, stead...

"Ouch!"

Don't ask me how I was able to trip on my own feet at a time like that, and on a plain surface! That had to be bad luck! Sakura looked up, her green eyes narrowed when she saw me. Oh, please don't...

"Why are you sneaking up on me like that?"

No, I knew it! I knew... wait, she didn't call me a pervert? I took a closer look at her. She looked really tired and miserable, like there was something wrong. I cleared my throat, begging that she wouldn't yell at me for talking to her and opened my mouth.

"Is something wrong, yeah?" I said and got up from my painful falling-pose on the floor. Sakura looked like she was about to protest, but seemed to change her mind.

"My keys are gone. I can't go home without them, unless I want to break into my own house." she muttered and looked down at her feet. Hell no, they were so not doing that to _my_ sponsored! Okay, need for explanation. There's this gang (yes, Akatsuki is not the only bad-ass gang at Konoha high) that finds it hilarious to tease the freshmen (which I do too, unless it's got something to do with me) and they do all kinds of stuff, like gluing the lock to your locker (that sounded a bit weird), steal your books, or, in worst case, lock you up in the toilet or doing something really mean. Last year, they stole my keys, too. Luckily enough, I managed to get them back, no thanks to Sasori! So it was my chance to help Sakura and make the year a little less boring. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet.

"What are you doing?" she demanded and snatched her arm back.

"I'm going to find your keys. Coming or not?"

She didn't bother to ask how in the world I was going to do that, she probably searched all over the school already. Well, she missed one place. Sasori's face clearly told me that he thought that I had gone insane, when I came walking towards him with Sakura next to me.

"Um, Deidara, are you aware of...?" he started, but I gave him a look that said don't-make-her-upset-or-you'll-pay-later, so he didn't say anything else about that matter.

"Guess what? They took her keys too, un." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Too? And who are they?" Sakura said. Sasori looked at her with interest. Don't get me wrong, not that kind of interest, just like she was some kind of art in a museum or a car or whatever.

"Ah... And you expect me to help?" said the red haired boy. I shook my head.

"You didn't last time, so I'm not hoping for anything now. Just down leave without me, yeah?"

I brought Sakura with me and started to walk across the parking lot, towards the back of the gym hall, where they usually seemed to hang around to smoke, jerks. I'd been dumb enough to try smoking once, and promised to never ever do it again. My lungs had been all out of function for days, literally! Lazy steps behind us made me realize that Sasori was going to help me beat up those scums anyway. Victory! Or something... I turned around the corner of the gym hall and just as expected, there they were. It was usually more of them, but this time it was only three. I recognized the girl, Kin Tsuchi, who was in my age, though not in my class. She smirked as I showed up.

"If it isn't Deidara. I heard you blew up a lab table at the chemistry, you bad one." she giggled. Was that supposed to be flirting or sexiness? Because it didn't work. Well, due to her lack of a functioning brain, it was no surprise. Zaku, another boy from my year, yet again not my class, shot me an icy glare. Love triangle? Count me out. The third one of them was Dosu., from the same year as Sasori. He looked... tired and retarded. That's all. Kin's eye brows shot up as Sakura appeared behind me.

"That was last semester. Now, I believe that you have a key here somewhere." I said, smirking boldly and clenching my fists. I never thought that they were going to give it away without a fight.

"Oh, you mean this?"

I froze. What... the... hell? Why didn't I see him? A pale hand shot out from one of the bushes. Yeah, it was suitable for a snake to be lurking in a bush, right? Anyway, the hand was holding a ring with three keys.

"Orochimaru... What are you doing here?" I said a bit disgusted. Like I mentioned before, I'd rather die than be alone with him. Sasori just appeared behind Sakura when the real pedophile sneaked out of the bush. My eyes flinched. Was... was that make-up around his eyes? No way! And it was purple! I was laughing so hard on the inside. It was even funnier, since Orochimaru had long, black hair, that made him look like a girl even without purple make-up.

"That's none of your business, I believe."

"Look, just give the god damn key back, I don't feel like getting your dirty blood on my hands, yeah." I sighed and reached out my hand. Even if Orochimaru was a senior, he was a total loser. And a freak!

"I am different from before. I'm stronger than Akatsuki now!"

Man, was he for real? That sounded... so lame. He was acting like a little brat. I was about to tell him to shut up, when from nowhere, something stroke me and made me fly into the wall.

"Now what the hell?" I muttered and rose. Sakura had jumped out of the way just in time, otherwise, I'd crushed her between the wall. Okay, she could be a real bitch (had only been a real bitch towards me the whole time), but I was supposed to be her sponsor and take responsibility, so if they were going to do something that put her in danger, then things wouldn't turn out so good for them. Orochimaru chuckled as he saw my confused face.

"I gained some speed and strength, right, Deidara-san?" he said and was about to launch a punch at my face. I was so chocked over him being able to keep himself for calling me "Deidara-chan", that I almost got my nose broken. Fortunately, Sasori caught his fist and threw him backwards. It was the two of us against the four of them, but Kin and Zaku were real soft, so they wouldn't be a match.

"Eh, Sakura, would you mind to back a bit while we're getting your keys?" I said without turning around. Then they might attack me, the basic rule was to never ever let your guard down, duh.

"But I can..."

I didn't hear the last of her sentence, because Zaku had just attempted to kick me in the stomach. I jumped slightly to the left and grabbed his leg at the same time. It took one twist with both of my hands to make him fall. Somehow, the others had managed to surround Sasori. Bastards, they were three against one! I jumped onto Dosu's back and made the both of us fall. But of course, that cheater Orochimaru had to do something out of the line. He drew a knife and aimed for Sasori.

"Sasori-danna, look out, yeah!" I yelled, but I knew it would be too late. I waited for the scream, the blood, but none of it came. As in slow motion, the knife flew away from Orochimaru's hand and landed only inches away from my leg. Don't ask me how, but Itachi seemed to have appeared in thin air and kicked away both Orochimaru and his knife at the same time as he was pushing Kin to the ground. Awesome?

"You shouldn't be pulling such dirty tricks." Itachi said with his iciest voice then even could scare Sasori. I got of Dosu's back and smirked at the Uchiha.

"Good timing." I said.

"Why were you fighting with him of all people? And what's your sponsored doing over there?" he said tonelessly and pointed at Sakura. Hmm... How did he know that she was my sponsored? Oh right, I told him. But that didn't explain how she knew what she looked like. Weird Uchiha...

"Orochimaru took her keys, un." I said. Itachi walked over to Orochimaru, where he was laying on the ground like a loser. Oh, wait, he _was_ a loser.

"Give the keys back."

"I'd like to see you make me!"

Pedophile. He wanted Itachi to "make" him...? I stared, completely freaked out by my own imagination (which still was probably true). I didn't even notice that Itachi suddenly held the keys in his hand.

"Here." he said and, holy crap, almost smiled towards Sakura. My god, what was going on here? And what was with the studying look of his? Like he was waiter for her to blush. Oh, right, he wanted to test if she was a fangirl. Please, don't fail his test. It would be the end for me!

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

What? She knew his name as well? Argh, there was something that I didn't know about them! What could it possibly be?

"How do you know each other?"

"We don't." they said exactly at the same time. Okay... They knew each others names, she called him Itachi-_san_ and still, they didn't know each other. I was beginning to feel as dumb as Hidan, god forbid that from ever happening.

"But you are Sasuke's brother, right?" Sakura said to Itachi, who nodded. Sasuke? Who the hell was... oh, right, the boy she was in love with and Hidan's next victim. I sighed and suddenly noticed that Sasori was gone, along with Orochimaru and his little new gang.

"What? They kidnapped Sasori-danna?" I cried. Itachi and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Didn't you see them leave? You really don't notice many things, like there's a girl in your way when you're 'falling'" Sakura snorted.

"I told you that it was an accident!"

She didn't bother to argue any further with me, so she left. And when I finally got to the parking lot, I noticed two things. One, Sasori had left. And two, the key to my motorcycle was still in my locker!

"Damn you, Sakura Haruno..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura**

We were waiting for the others to return. I was mostly waiting for Sasuke. And when he entered the classroom, I was looking on him until Ino poked me and said.

"Stop staring at Sasuke... He won't look at you anyway.. He doesn't care about anyone.." I knew that she was telling the truth (even if I didn't want to believe it). When the rest of the our classmates had returned we went to our next class. It was wood work. With Zabuza, a really nice teacher, but... he'd been in an accident... So his face was covered in bandage. It looked creepy, but when you got to know Zabuza himself, he was really good teacher. This was our first wood work lesson, so Zabuza showed us around and told us where all the tools are and what to use them for. When he was done with the tour, he told us where to sit. Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru, the laziest boy in our class. And do you know who I'm sitting with? The most annoying, perverted (not as perverted as my sponsor) and weirdest guy in our class... And that's not all! Naruto is in love with me... He's been trying to make me fall in love with him since we met. But I don't like him in that way... Just like a friend. Yes, he's annoying, perverted and weird, but he's still my friend. But sometimes he's just too much! Okay, so right now I'm ignoring him. The first thing I'm going to do is a... hmm.. I know, I'll make a wood heart to Sasuke! We only had a few minutes left, so the heart wasn't even looking like a heart... When the class was over Naruto came up to me and said.

"Sakura? What are you doing after school?"

"Well... I guess I'm going home?"

"O-okay. My father told me to ask you if you could come home to us soon. I don't know why, but he seemed kind off worried."

"You can tell Minato that I'm going to come soon.. But not today."

"Sure! Ahaha.." Then he ran to Shikamaru to tell him about something called WoW (World of Warcraft)... Minato, Naruto's father, knows about my 'situation' with my own father. And Minato had asked me to live with them, but I couldn't be such a burden for Minato and Kushina (Naruto's mother). When Naruto had disappeared, Ino and Hinata came to walk with me to the next lesson.

"W-what did Naruto-kun want?" Hinata asked.

"He told me that Minato wanted me to come over and say hi."

"Oh."

This is it. I'm in love with Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't care about anyone (at least not anyone I know about)... Naruto is in love with me. Hinata is in love with Naruto, and of course Naruto doesn't notice. Ino is in love with Sai, Shikamaru's sponsor. I don't know Sai, so I can't tell if his nice or not. And Hinata's sponsor Tenten has a relationship with Naruto's sponsor Neji (one of the Hyuuga's, Hinata's cousin!). I think that's all... No, wait... Sasuke's sponsor is a zombie like dude... And my sponsor is a pervert! We are the only one with weird sponsor's! (except Ino's.. The big eye-brow guy).

The last class was PE with Anko. It went on like usual. Naruto is still trying to make Anko teach him how to throw someone over his shoulder... This lesson contained baseball. Witch I think is really funny! I'm good at hitting the baseballs. I'm hitting pretty hard. And unfortunately someone (Naruto) stood in the way, and got the ball on his head. Luckily he is such a thick head he didn't get hurt (too much). When the class was over and everyone went to shower, I stayed to 'talk' with Anko so the others would be done before me. I didn't want to take a shower with the other girls, because then they could see my scars. I stayed for about 10 minutes before I went to the changing room. The last girls were about to leave, so I stared to take my clothes of and wrapped myself in my towel until I got into the shower, first then I unwrapped me and as soon as I was done showering I wrapped the towel tight to my body. When I was done dressing and everything I checked in my bag for my keys to my house, but I couldn't find them. I checked the whole bag, but no key. I went back to the PE room, but Anko hadn't seen my keys, so I went to Zabuza and he let me in to the classroom to look for my keys, but I couldn't find them! I went to all my classes I've had this day, but no one had seen my keys. And in the principal's office there was a lot of keys, but none was mine. After running through the whole school in the search for my keys I was exhausted. I sat down in front of my locker to rest for a minute or two. And when I look up I see Deidara, on the floor... My perverted sponsor, sneaking up on me.

"Why are you sneaking up on me like that?" I asked. I didn't even care about calling him pervert this time.  
"Is something wrong, yeah?"

I wanted to tell him he didn't have anything to do with it, but I changed my mind.

"My keys are gone. I can't go home without them, unless I want to break into my own house." I was embraced and looked down on my feet and hoped he wouldn't laugh his ass off. But he didn't... And suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up on my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked and snatched my arm back.

"I'm going to find your keys. Coming or not?" I was a little shocked. Was Deidara going to help me? Well, who cares, if he can find my keys sure, but if he's trying to do something else... this isn't going to be nice...

We walked to the parking lot where a red haired guy waited. He said

"Um, Deidara, are you aware of...?" But then he stopped, I had a feeling that Deidara was giving him the 'evil eye', but I'm not sure, I couldn't see his face.

"Guess what? They took her keys too, un." Deidara said to me and rolled his eyes.

"Too? And who are they?" I said. The red haired guy looked at me like a was car or something...

"Ah... And you expect me to help?" said the boy. Deidara shook his head.

"You didn't last time, so I'm not hoping for anything now. Just down leave without me, yeah?" Deidara walked across the parking lot and I followed, what else could I do? Even if it seemed as the red haired boy wasn't going to help us, he followed us.. We turned at the corner of the gym hall. And there was one girl and two boys, I didn't recognized anyone of them. But it seemed as Deidara knew them because the girl smirked as she saw Deidara and said:

"If it isn't Deidara. I heard you blew up a lab table at the chemistry, you bad one." and then she giggled. When she saw me, her eyebrow shot up and I though she was going to say something rude about me too.

"That was last semester. Now, I believe that you have a key here somewhere." Deidara said, and I saw that he was smirking really scary, actually.

"Oh, you mean this?" A pale hand shot out from one of the bushes. I froze, but when I saw my ring with three keys in the hand I was getting mad.

"Orochimaru... What are you doing here?" Okay, this is way to much! First a red haired (pretty cute) boy, who looked at me like I was a car. Then three dumb-asses who stole my keys, I don't know them, and they don't know me... And now... A long black haired guy with... purple... makeup... What the fuck is all this? The red haired boy appeared behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes of the make-up..

"That's none of your business, I believe." The make-up dude named Orochimaru said..

"Look, just give the god damn key back, I don't feel like getting your dirty blood on my hands, yeah." Deidara sighed and reached he's hand out to Orochimaru.

"I am different from before. I'm stronger than Akatsuki now!" Who the fuck is Akatsuki? I don't get anything anymore! Suddenly Deidara flew straight to me, I jumped out of the way, and Deidara hit the wall.

"Now what the hell?" Deidara said, I guess he didn't get hurt, luckily. Sure, he is a pedophile, but against the purple make-up guy, he seemed kind of normal...

"I gained some speed and strength, right, Deidara-chan?" the red haired boy threw Orochimaru over his back.. I wonder if Anko thought him that?

"Eh, Sakura, would you mind to back a bit while we're getting your keys?" Deidara said, without turning to face me.

"But I can help you!" I said, but Deidara had jumped away because one of the guys had attacked him. As Deidara was fighting one guy, the others were surrounding the red haired boy. And Orochimaru drew a knife and pointed it at him! I seriously could help them, but if they didn't want my help because they think I'm weak (that's probably the reason, but I don't know) then I won't care to help them...

"Sasori-danna, look out, yeah!" Deidara yelled. And after that I don't know what really happened! First Orochimaru's knife flew away and landed a few inches away from Deidara, then out of nowhere Itachi appeared and kicked away both Orochimaru and his knife, and on top of that, he pushed the girl to the ground! Sasuke's brother is as cool as I thought!

"You shouldn't be pulling such dirty tricks." Itachi-san said.

"Good timing." Deidara said.

"Why were you fighting with him of all people? And what's your sponsored doing over there?" Itachi-san said and pointed at me. First, where did he come from? Second, why was he there?

"Orochimaru took her keys, un." Deidara said. Did my loser sponsor know the awesome Itachi-san? Itachi walked over to Orochimaru, where he was laying on the ground.

"Give the keys back." When Itachi-san said that, he looked so _cute_.

"I'd like to see you make me!" Orochimaru sounded like the worst pedophile on the earth. Ever! Suddenly Itachi-san held the keys in his hand.

"Here." He said and gave the keys to me. He was almost smiling.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." I said and took my keys.

"How do you know each other?" Deidara said.

"We don't." We said exactly at the same time.

"But you are Sasuke's brother, right?" I said to Itachi, and he nodded. Deidara sighed but I don't know why...

"What? They kidnapped Sasori-danna?" I didn't even notice, but the red haired boy named Sasori was gone, and so was Orochimaru and the others.

"Didn't you see them leave? You really don't notice many things, like there's a girl in your way when you're 'falling'" I don't know why I said it, but it felt like I had to, or something...

"I told you that it was an accident!" He said, and I knew it, but still... This time I didn't bother to continue arguing with him. So I left. I had my keys so I could go home. It takes about 15 minutes home. When I came home and opened the door I felt a disgusting smell! Not just ugh, but threw up smell! It stank, and it was probably the dirtiest floor ever, stuff everywhere. Everywhere! I hadn't clean the house since... ehm since... I don't remember the last time I cleaned the house! Ugh it really stinks! I covered my nose with my arm. This house is a living hell. And every day I have to return to it. My life sucks. I might move into Naruto's house, but I can't possibly do that... Geez, what should I do? I know, clean the house? I don't have a vacuum cleaner, so I have to use the good, old brush. It takes a lot more work when you have to use a brush... I was only done with the half house until I was exhausted. Luckily, I was done with the toilet and my bedroom. The kitchen was still a mess. But I wasn't hungry anyway, and tomorrow I could skip breakfast and then eat at school. And when I come home the next day I could clean the kitchen and then at least be able to cook some food. I realized how tired I was, so I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. Instead of sleep I went to the TV. I watched a boring show about a old lady with a hundred cats. I fell asleep on the couch.

**The next day.**

I woke up and realized I had overslept! I hurried to get dressed and I didn't care to brush my hair or my teeth. I took my bag and threw it up on my shoulder, then I walked out of the house, locked the door and ran to the school. Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Sorry, sorry." I said.

"It's okay, Tobi is fine." It was a boy, with black, pointy hair and an orange mask. He looked like a pumpkin with the mask.

"Who is Tobi?"

"I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" He said and I think he smiled. I couldn't see his face because of the mask. And why did he talk in third person?

"Okay... I have to go! Sorry for running into you!" I said and then I ran to the school. I had my math book so I only had to go to the classroom. I stood outside the classroom, I slowly opened the door. Sneaked in, I went to my seat and Iruka said:

"Sakura, why are you 20 minutes late?"

"Well, um, I overslept. Sorry." he nodded and then continued writing on the white board.

"Overslept, huh?" Ino said and smirked at me. Why was she smirking?

"Yeah. Why are you smirking? Did something good happen yesterday?"

"Yes! You know Sai. I confessed my feelings for him, and do you know what he said?" She almost started to jump of excitement.

"No? I don't know. What did he say?"

"He said we should be going out! So today me and Sai are going on a date! Iiih!" She didn't say it to loud, but still loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"That's great." Hinata said and smiled.

"I know. I really like Sai." Ino said.

"Shh.. Be quite." Iruka-sensei said.

"Sorry!" We all said and then started to work in the math book.

After the math lesson we had a 15 minutes break. First Ino brushed my hair. Lucky me, she always has a brush! My hair was a mess! Then Ino and Hinata went to buy a soda. I went to buy a sandwich. I opened my wallet to see if I had money or not. If I hadn't, Ino would probably lend me some. I dropped a coin, and as the coin was falling to the ground it swished and the coin disappeared, before it hit the ground. My mouth went open and I was staring at the ground where the coin should be, but it wasn't there! I heard a crazy laugh behind me. I slowly turned around to see _what_ or who that was laughing. I saw someone sitting on the floor, with the back turned to me. I could see a scary aura around this person. I shivered. Sasuke's zombie like sponsor appeared behind me.

"Kakuzu, you fucking dumbass!" The person on the floor slowly turned around and locked into the zombie dude's eyes.

"Hidan, shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"With stealing Deidara's sponsored money? Uchiha will definitely punish you if he finds out about this!"

"Deidara's sponsor?" Kakuzu rose and came closer, he had scary green eyes and a mouth guard, his arms were full of scars and stitches.

"…so you're Deidara's sponsor…"

"Well, yeah.."

"Ah, I see… Come on Hidan, let's go!" He said and walked away. I could hear Hidan yell something about Itachi when he ran after Kakuzu. Is my sponsor a gangster or something? Everyone I met that knows him is weird… Anyway.. I need a sandwich! I locked in my wallet and realized that Kakuzu stole my last coin! Thief! I need to borrow money from Ino… Where is she when I need her? Gaah..! I'm hungry! I ran to the other side of the store, where the soda's are. I couldn't find Ino or Hinata. Crap! I need something to eat. I might have some money in my locker! I walked out of the store and ran to my locker. I didn't have any money in there, either. I sat down in front of my locker and my stomach was roaring for food. It hurt so much. My head started to spin and everything went blank.

When I woke up I was laying in the school nurse's bed. I couldn't see the school nurse. I looked around and saw a sandwich and a soda on the table next to the bed. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Mm! It felt so good to finally eat!

"Is it good?" I recognized the voice… It was Deidara. He came into the room and closed the door.

"Um, yes. Was it you who brought me here?"

"Yes, un." He sat down on a chair.

" Thanks.."

"No problem. But, why did you pass out in the corridor? Un. "

Why do I have to tell him about that? But.. well.. he was nice and brought me here.. So I guess it's okay to tell him.

"I hadn't eat since yesterday… And I didn't sleep well…" I said and blushed a little.

"Why didn't you eat, un?" He said and stared at me.

"That's actually none of your business!" I said.

"Whatever.. un." Damn! I made him angry, again! The door went open and the school nurse came in.

"Are you here again?" She said and giggled.

"I'm off." Deidara said and rose.

"Um, Deidara! Thanks for the help." I said and smiled a little, he smiled back at me. Oh, I never seen him smile, he was really cute when he was smiling. Deidara walked away and I was alone with the school nurse.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" she said and giggled again.

"No!"

My boyfriend? Well he is cute, but.. boyfriend? Nah, I don't think it would work out between us. Wait.. Why am I thinking about something strange like becoming Deidara's girlfriend when I just fainted of hunger? I'm weird… But sill, think about it, _boyfriend_… No! I'm in love with Sasuke-kun! Or am I? I don't know anything anymore!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SORRY! So, so, so SORRY! I thought that I had put this chapter up ages ago, but noooo, I had forgotten about it! I know, I suck! I think I made it in August! What the fuck, seriously? Anyway, here's the chapter, if anyone will read it, it doesn't matter, at least I've gotten two or three reviews! Mohaha!**

"Sasori-danna! You didn't wait for me! Damn you!" I yelled and threw a potato at my best friend. Yes, it was a potato, you heard me. It took me a long, long time to get back to my locker, get the keys, start my motorcycle and get to the other side of Konoha. Why? Because it had been a freaking circus! It was a miracle that I hadn't died back there. First, there was a tailback as long as Orochimaru's tongue, so I decided to take a shortcut on the side walk. Of course, the police shows up. The police started to run after me, but I managed to escape, somehow. After that, I drove the wrong way and somehow ended up on a marketplace. As I was about to turn around, some old man with a load of potatoes on his back appeared and almost got killed by me! He dropped all of the potatoes and started to throw them at me, that's where I got the potato from that I threw on Sasori. The last thing that happened before I got to the Uchiha mansion (you can't call that a house, you seriously can't), I accidentally made a little of-road trip down a very long hill and got covered in mud from tip to toe.

So that was why I threw a potato at Sasori.

"Deidara... what the hell happened to you?"

Sasori was barely able to keep in his laughter as his gaze flew from my dirty clothes, to my pissed face, and back.

"I won't tell you. Thank god that it's only my jacket and motorcycle pants, and not my uniform, un." I hissed and threw the dirty clothes on the sidewalk in front of Itachi's... mansion.

"By the way, why are you not here until now, danna?"

"I got stuck in the traffic. Didn't you?"

I just muttered something back to him, before pressing the doorbell, by the iron fence, so that Itachi, or someone else (since Itachi probably wasn't home yet, due to the traffic), could open the gate and let us in.

"What took you people so long?" Hidan complained as me and Sasori entered Itachi's (huge) bedroom. If it's not obvious already, his family is rich, like millionaires or something like that! Do I even have to describe the leather sofa, the flat screen TV, the computer and the giant bed? No, didn't think so.

"Traffic, bad luck, potatoes." I said simply and threw myself on the sofa, and unfortunate right on top of Kakuzu.

"Argh! Get of me!" He yelled and the next second, I was somehow lying under the desk, below the computer.

"The hell? Un." I said and crawled out. "By the way, how did you get here so fast, Itachi?"

"I walked." said the oldest Uchiha. He... walked... That's so Itachi. He didn't really want his family's wealth, so he normally never used the Maserati. Mmm... Maserati... Inner drool... Why is life so unfair?

"So what are we going to do about that Orochimaru?" Kisame snickered from one of the black leather armchairs. Since when did he know about that? Could it be that he had been stalking me or maybe stalking Sakura? Or Itachi might have told him. No, Kisame had to be a stalker for a while.

"What do you mean? I won't waster my damn time to deal with some perverted fuck face! He can go and...!" Hidan never got to finish his, er, sentence? A lot of random can't be sorted as a sentence, right? Anyway, Kakuzu had placed a potato in his mouth and then pushed him across the room. Hmm... was that the potato I'd thrown on Sasori before? Probably.

"Kakuzu! You fucking god damn idiot bastard shit head potato whore!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, un." I said after several hours of flying potatoes, countless of swears from Hidan and not so much talk about how to deal with Orochimaru, who seemed to be having his head full of revenge on us, for banning him from Akatsuki. Get a life, snake dude. I was about to start my bike when I realized that I had left the jacket and pants on the sidewalk before! Of course, they weren't still there. Crap! Someone had stolen them! Now I only had my black helmet left. And that only protected my head. Well, it wasn't very far to my house... it was just outside of town! Not good, not good at all. Akatsuki members weren't exactly known for being careful or obeying the law, but I'd seen one of those accidents once and man, it wasn't something I'd see again. There had been blood everywhere! And something that looked like a thumb had been laying in the middle of the street, five meters away.

"Deidara, why are you staring blankly at the street?"

I jumped high enough to beat the world record when Itachi's scared the shit out of me.

"Nothing! I mean, someone stole my jacket, yeah!"

"How did...?"

"Itachi, I'm back! Oh, hi Deidara-kun!"

Out of a police car stepped no one else, but the mother of Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. All members of Itachi's family had the same hair and eye color; black. It would be really depressing, since I don't think that Sasuke is a very joyful person either, probably as quiet as his brother, and their father's face seems to be some kind of never smiling statue, if Mikoto wouldn't be around, that is. She's very beautiful and caring, almost spoils her sons, though it doesn't seem like Itachi enjoys being spoiled. Okay, it's a little weird to notice all of those things about someone's _mother_, but Mikoto is just one of those people you have to like. Oh, an by the way, she's not just sweet, she's burning awesome! She can handle both her husband and a gun. She got pissed once (yes, it's possible) and damn! She almost blew of the heads of the whole Akatsuki! Yeah, it was a water gun, but still!

"Hello, Mikoto-sama, un."

"Geez, it's enough with Mikoto-san. Anyway, I'm pretty tired. Plus, some random guy was driving on the sidewalk today!" she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Um... I think that was me..." I said carefully. She froze and turned around slowly. Oh shit.

"Really? I should blow your head off!"

Gulp!

"Haha, no, I'm just kidding! You should have seen your face, Deidara-kun." she said and laughed, while walking towards her hou... mansion. "I'll make Sasuke's favorite food tonight, if you don't mind, Itachi?"

Phew. That was close! I didn't care to listen to Itachi and his mother, so I said good bye (you had to be polite with Mikoto, she was so... I don't know...) and started my dirty bike. For once, I was being careful on my way home, since I wanted to keep all of my fingers.

"Deidara, wake up. You're going to be late."

"Go away, I'm sleeping, yeah..."

"Deidara."

"..."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Bam! Something hard hit my head and I sat up with the speed of light.

"Aaah! Sasori-danna! What the hell are you doing in my room, yeah?" I shouted at Sasori who was standing at the end of my bed. He looked tired, but he was grinning at me.

"School starts in ten minutes." he said. I noticed that he was already wearing his uniform. How early did he wake up? It took about twenty minutes just to get to my house from his place and he usually liked to sleep for a long time in the morning. Weird.

"What was it that hit my head?" I said as I went towards the bathroom.

"Potato..."

"Deidara, you're late. Again." said Kurenai, the biologic teacher, as I opened the classrooms door. Well, it wasn't a surprise for her. Me and Hidan were always late to everything. As a matter of fact, Hidan wasn't even there yet. It would have been more of a shock if he actually had been on time. Anyway, I just nodded towards Kurenai, took my seat and started to work. Yeah, right, like that was every going to happen. No, I started to draw on the desk. Just some random stuff and a lot of explosions. Life is a blast. That was my motto. But Sasori kept arguing with me about that in the most unexpected and unsuitable moments. For example, the bus, the supermarket (what? Even we have to eat...), the history lesson when everyone is quiet, at the Akatsuki meeting, which was probably the worst, oh and also the...

Bang!

"Oww! Son of a bitch! I hate these fucking doors!" I heard Hidan yell. Haha, he must have been running straight into the locked door. Idiot as he is, he finds it more enjoyable to kick in the doors instead of opening them like normal people. Kurenai sighed and unlocked the door. That made Hidan fall down, with his face first, on the floor.

"You're late, Hidan. Detention." she said and walked back to the desk.

"What? That's so unfair!" yelled the idiot and stormed over to his seat next to me. I grinned at him.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I overslept... That damn Kakuzu stole my freaking alarm clock..." he muttered and buried his head in his arms and seemed to fall asleep. When and why would Kakuzu steal his alarm clock? Weird...

The whole Akatsuki was, once again, gathered in the cafeteria. This time, though, Anko was watching us like a hawk. She somehow figured out that we started that chaotic war last day and seemed to be on the warpath. None of us dared to do anything wrong, because she could be so scary! Though it was good when it came to Orochimaru. Bleh.

"Hey, where's Kisame?" Kakuzu said all of a sudden. I looked up and realized that our blue-haired (he'd spent too many hours with the sharks) friend was nowhere to be seen.

"What if that snake pervert beat him up?" I said, suddenly eager to get a reason to kill Orochimaru. I didn't really know why, but it was just natural, right?

"First thing, Kisame would never be defeated by a low-life like him, second, he's taken a day of. The shark's got the flue." Itachi said quietly. Was it possibly anything he _didn't_ know?

"Shark's can get a flue?" Hidan said and smirked.

"Apparently, yes."

"Well... I'm out of here!" Hidan claimed and left the table, without taking care of his dirty plate, as usual. He was going to get a piece of my mind when I found him. Then I realized that everyone else was gone as well.

"Come on! What's the big idea?" I moaned, but somehow managed to take all the plates and stuff, because Anko was giving me the evil eye (of doom!).

"Kakuzu, you fucking dumbass!" Hidan yelled. Woah. I bet you could hear him across the whole school. I didn't really think about it until I heard him again.

"With stealing Deidara's sponsored's money? Uchiha will definitely punish you if he finds out about this!"

What the hell? Were they trying to ruin my life even more on purpose? Sakura was so going to kill me if my friends stole her money! Not good, not good!

"Deidara!" someone yelled behind me. I jumped and dropped all of the plates. Thankfully, none of them broke. Anko was over me in a half second.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed dangerously.

"You scared me!" I tried to say to my defense, but she didn't listen. What else to expect?

"Clean that up right away!"

Then she left. I heard Hidan and Kakuzu passing, while Hidan was shouting things randomly.

"Uchiha will kill you! Why do you keep stealing money from people?"

Uchiha? What about me? If Sakura yelled at me, they were going to regret ever being born. Geez, a younger _girl _is somewhat bossing over me. That's so depressing. When no one was looking, I threw the dishes into the closes garbage bin and then towards the exit. As I rounded a corner, I saw a very familiar pink haired girl. Maybe she'd get time to calm down if she didn't see me... But suddenly, Sakura started to fall backwards, like she was going to faint or something. With a speed to match Itachi, I ran over to her and caught her just before she hit the floor. Her face was very pale, her eyelids shut and her forehead was stained with sweat. What had she been up to? People around us were staring their eyes out, especially a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail. What was her problem?

"Okay, get the hell away from here, yeah." I demanded. Surprisingly, it worked, except for the blond. It was starting to give me chills, so I lift up Sakura, bridal-style (or I might drop her) and headed for the nurse's office.

"Oh my, what happened here?" she said when I came into her room with a lifeless Sakura in my arms. She looked like she was in pain.

"I don't know, she fainted in the corridor."

"Come this way. You can lay her down on the bed and I'll make sure that it's nothing dangerous." said the nurse and showed me a small room, containing a small bed with yellow sheets and a wooden chair. I put her down, carefully, so she wouldn't get hurt. I'd know her for two days, and this is what happens? Mama mia, my life was going down. **(A/N: Deidara's gone Italian, haha xD)** I left the room, just in case she would have to remove Sakura's shirt for some random nurse reason. Oh, that sounded perverted. Maybe I should stay anyway. No, what the hell was I thinking? The sweet, timid nurse raping Sakura? No way. Or...? I was just about to run back into the room, when the door swung open and the nurse stepped out.

"She just needs something to eat and drink, then she'll be fine. You think you could buy something for her?"

"Sure." I said and almost ran out of her office. Gaah, I was really turning into a pervert!

I opened the door to the little room once again. I'd been in there with a sandwich and a soda about ten minutes ago, but then I had heard something and thought that Sakura was in trouble. She was annoying and a bit of a bitch, but there was no other choice than taking care of her. She was half laying, half sitting in the bed, and eating the sandwich.

"Is it good?"

She looked up, a little dizzy, it seemed.

"Um, yes. Was is you who brought me here?"

"Yes, un."

I sat down on the chair and watched her for a moment.

"Thanks..." she said. That was a surprise...

"No problem. But why did you pass out in the corridor, un?"

"I hadn't eaten since yesterday... and I didn't sleep well..." she said. Why didn't she eat? Don't tell me it was one of those stupid diets when you didn't eat for days to get thinner. Seriously, who would want that? It was just bothersome and a pain in the ass.

"Why didn't you eat, un?"

Argh, why couldn't I stop saying "un"? It was even annoying _me_!

"That's actually none of your business!" she snapped. We didn't get the chance to say anything else, because the nurse entered the room.

"Are you here again?" she said and giggled. Again? Two times in two days? Or more? What the fu... Oh, maybe it was when I _accidentally_ landed on her. It hadn't been on purpose!

"I'm off." I said before she got the chance to remember that and glare me to death.

"Um, Deidara! Thanks for the help." she said and made a little smile. I smiled back before I rushed to the p.e. class. Anko was going to rip my skin off and boil my flesh!

"So we'll be making the arrangements and making sure that the students from... DEIDARA!"

I dropped dead in the middle of the gym hall and stared in horror as a _very_ angry Anko started to run towards me. Uh-oh. Since I had no intentions or what so ever to be boiled (or beaten to a pulp), I started to run as well.

"Come back here!" Anko yelled and someone who just had to be Hidan was laughing really loud as our teacher started to chase me through the whole room.

"Anko! I can explain this time!"

"What would that be? A girl who fainted in the corridor and you had to help?"

"No, it was... Wait, it _was_ that! How did you know?" I said and stopped. Bad mistake. She was over me in seconds.

"Arrggh...! Anko, stop it!"

After a lot of struggling and explaining, Anko stopped to try ripping out my guts and kept on with her lesson.

"So, as I was saying," she said and glared at me. "Konoha high is going to be the host for the sports anniversary this year!"

Her enthusiasm was met by a lot of moans and angry mumbling.

"Silence! It's two more months left, which means plenty of time to prepare. Second year B is going to be in charge of... the evening entertainment!"

Evening, ey? That ment... firework? Fu fu fu fu... But somehow, Anko seemed to read my mind, scary woman.

"Deidara, don't you even think of blowing something up!"

Aww, man.

**Old A/N: This was not one of my best chapters, it kinda sucked, I know, but I got too lazy, heh. I'll try to make next Deidara chapter better! Sorry!**

**New A/N: Oh, riiight, I figured one of the mainreason's why I forgot the whole thing was that some bad things happened to my family in September (like a week after my birthday... .) so I thought that I had updated it... I kinda forgot a lot of stuff back then... Well, at least I remembered it before the new year! ****T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura**

The school nurse told me to go back to my lesson as soon as I felt better. She gave me a paper that I was going to give my teacher so they wouldn't give me detention. I stayed in the bed until my stomach stopped to roar. Think about how embarrassing it would've been if I walked into the classroom when my stomach was roaring…? My classmates would probably look at me and then laugh their asses off… I rose, and then I thanked the school nurse and then went to the class. It was biology. Once again I sneaked into the classroom and went to my seat next to Ino. She stared at me for a minute or two and then she said, with a small smirk on her lips:

"I saw you and your sponsor earlier…"

"Uh-huh?" I said.

"Deidara was carrying you…" She said, now smirking really much.

"Yeah, so what?" I said and didn't understand why she saw smirking.

"He was carrying you… in bridal-style…" She said and giggled.

"What did you say…?" I felt how I was blushing and my jaw dropped. Ino nodded.

"I came back from the cafeteria, and I saw that you fainted, but in a speed of light, your sponsor was there, and caught you before you hit the ground, and then he lifted you up, bridal-style, demanded everyone to move away, and walked away with you, to the school nurse…"

"Seriosly?" I said and looked at her. I could tell that she didn't lie, because Ino isn't a good liar. Not at all… Well, anyway, why did he have to carry me bridal-style? That's so embarrassing! But the probably worst possible thing that could have happened… must be if Sasuke saw me and Deidara! I glanced at Sasuke and he looked at me, he chuckled… Wait, was Sasuke chuckling? Sasuke, chuckling? That could only mean one thing; he must have seen me and Deidara! I looked away and covered my head in my arms, just wanting the day to go really, really quick.

Me and Hinata were sitting outside the classroom, waiting for Ino to come…

"Where's Ino?" I said.

"I don't know…" Hinata said and kept on reading her book. Oh, well, as long as she comes in time for the lesson… I looked around and saw Ino walking in the stairs to my right. She was walking with someone, but whom? She stopped at the end of the stairs and turned around to the other person, now I could see him, it was Sai, and he kissed Ino! Oh my god! How cute!

I glanced at Hinata and she was blushing. I felt how I was blushing to. Ino walked up to us with a weird smile on her face, we rose and walked into the classroom. We sat down and I looked around and saw Sasuke in the back of the classroom; he looked at me and chuckled, again? Then Kakashi-sensei sneaked up behind Sasuke and made the "Shh-be-quiet" sign at me... He smirked and then he leaned toward Sasuke's ear and screamed "Chicken-ass!" Sasuke yawned and said:

"Did you think that I didn't notice you?"

"Crap, shitty little brat who thinks he owns the world!" I dropped my jaw and stared at Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, just like everyone else in the class. Then someone outside the window sang "Everybody was" and the whole class jumped up at the benches and sang "Kung-Fu fighting!"

**(A/N: Mohahahaha! This was soooo funny too write xD)**

After the way to wierd lesson I, Sasuke and Naruto walked togheter to the next class. It was an awkward silence... Even though Naruto was with us...

"So Sasuke, what was all that about?" Naruto finally said.

"You mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke answered and Naruto nodded.

"Well..." He paused for a few second, then he continued... "I've known Kakashi-sensei since I was a little baby..."

"Ok, okay." I imagened a young, short Sasuke infront of me, cute!

"You were a crybaby back then..." Kakashi-sensei was now walking next to us.

"Shut up asshole!" said and glared at him. I looked at Kakashi-sensei and saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Sasuke, you jackass! You made Kakashi-sensei cry!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" I said.

"...I-it's nothing..." he said and sniffed.

"It has to be something, because you're crying." I said and laid my hand on his back. He sniffed for a while.

"Gotcha!" he suddenly said and started to tickle me. I almost died of a laugh-attack, so did Naruto and Sasuke, eventhough they didn't laugh because Kakashi-sensi tickled them... Oh, well, Sasuke just chuckled...

Now I know one thing for sure... This school can't possibly get any weirder. Or can it?

Apparently it could... I was sitting in the cafeteria during the break. I stared out through the window. I didn't think that anything wierd could or would happen, but I was wrong... Because out of nowhere Sasori was outside the window, nothing suspecions about that, right? Except the fact the I'm sitting on the third floor! Then it means that Sasori was flying? But how? And he looked so calm? I rose and ran out. I ran to the backside of the school were Sasori had to be, I stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up Sasori still was in the air. Deidara and his friend was standing on the ground, or more likely laying,under him and laughing their asses off. I ran to Deidara and said:

"What... the hell... are you... guys doing?" I said between my breaths. Deidara looked up at me for a couple of seconds, then he started to laugh again. I looked up at Sasori and he looked at me.

"Hi!" he said and I think he was smiling, it was kind of hard to see because he was so high up in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Training." He said and slowly came closer.

"What kind of training is this?" I said as Sasori now was just a few inches over my head.

"Puppet-training.~" He said with a big grin on his lips.

"Puppet-training, for what?" I said. Sasori landed safetly on the ground.

"Sasori-danna, that was so funny, and cool!" Deidara said and tried to rise, but he couldn't, he probably laughed so hard that he got a stomachache. Deidara turned to face me.

"Sasori-danna is a puppeteer, un." He said to me

"A puppeteer?" I said as I thought about Sasori playing with dolls... A barbie-doll... Lol...

"Yes... I make puppets." Sasori said with a big grin.

"I even made a puppet of my mother and father."

"Say whaat?"

"Eh, Don't you have a class or something to attend now?" Deidara said.

"Holy crap!" I half-yelled and ran into the school. Luckily I came to the classroom before the teacher. I walked into the classroom and sat down on my usual seat, but I didn't feel very well...

I felt like throwing up... I want'd to go home and sleep for a year... I talked to Kakashi-sensei, and he said that I should go home and rest... And so I did...

I walked home really slowly, because my head hurted way to bad. It usually takes around 5 minutes for me to walk home from the school, today it took 15 minutes, yeah, it hurted like hell... Finally at home I went straight to the bed, I didn't even care about locking the door, or even bring a blanket, I just layed down and fell asleep in two seconds.

"...Stop it..." I moaned in my sleep. "It hurts!" I continued with my eyes closed. `Whoever you are, stop it! It hurts!´ I screamed inside my head. I slowly opened my eyes, the lights were so strong so it took a while before I could see clearly. And when I finally did, I hoped this was one of my nightmares! But of course it wasn't this was real, this was my real, livling dad, not an illuson, who was hitting my thigh and hips with a beer-bottle... I felt how the glass shattered and some of it sank into my skin around my waist when the bottle broke. I screamed, more from the shock than the pain, I mean, my dad, who hasn't been home for over two weeks, was finally here, but he isn't like the dad I want him to be, he's worse, in all ways. I gasped for air and felt how my head started too spin. After a couple of seconds my head started to get clear again, and with a frightened look I saw how my dad raised a second bottle. This time he aimed for my head! I tried to move away, and I barely made it, the bottle hit my leg and I felt the souring pain when I tried to run away.

I tried to run for safety, outdoors, where someone could be and help me call the police. I came outside, hearing my dad's heavy breathing behinde me all the time, I saw someone at the walkway, I tried to scream for help, but the only thing coming out from my mouth wasn't really a call for help, more like a squeak.

"...P...Please, h-help me...!" But, the person heard me and started to walk towards me, and it looked like Deidara, but I wasn't sure. Before I could see the person clearly, I fainted...

I woke up in a completly white room. With both women and men running around in there white coats. Eventhough I saw how they picked the glass out of my skin, I couldn't feel the pain, probably because they have given me some kind of injection... When they had sew me up in some places they put me in another white room, I thought they looked just the same, and left me to be alone. The silence made me somehow feel uneasy. I twitched when it knocked on the door and I said with a very quiet voice.

"Y-yes...?" I were afraid that it could be my dad, he was the last person I wants to meet right now.

"Can I come in?" I almost didn't recognize the voice, but when I did I felt how I were smiling and said:

"You can come in." I said and the door squeak'd as it opened slowly.

**A/N:** I totally failed with this chapter, I know! It's been so much with school, friends, and on top of that me and my mom rents two horses *happy face*! But, I'm so sorry that it took sooooo long to write this chapter, and I'll try to be better, I promise, and I'll try to update all the other fanfics too! But thanks for all your support and please leave a review! :)


	9. AN

A/N: Hey guys (MoggeGolvmopp: And girls!). Lately, this story had just been so very hard to write, since I've lost all interest in the pairing DeiSaku, and started shipping SasoDei (to my yaoi-fangirl friends happiness, since yaoi used to be just... no...). Also, I've always been a fan of SasuSaku and reading all awesome fanfictions with that pairing is not helping this story. At all. XD

So that leaves me with three options, on which I want your opinion about:

1. We change the pairings to SasoDei and SasuSaku instead. The story will continue in the same way, BUT the pairings changes to everyone's surprise, hehe.

2. We continue to write this story with the same pairings, although it will most likely have very, very few updates and not much passion about the whole thing...

3. We throw this story in the trash and never talk about it EVER AGAIN! 8D And then we make a completely new story with SasoDei (which might happen anyway).

Thanks and goodbye /Dagiis


	10. AN2

A/N: Hi again! We have decided not too continue with this fanfiction... Instead, EchoUchiha will continue with it! So you may read it there instead ^^

And you can read mine and Dagiis new fanfiction (Sasori x Deidara) very soon... I hope XD


End file.
